Experiment of Love
by LadyKong
Summary: Sam joins a group of SGC scientists to do a little match making.
1. The Date

Author's note: This story is actually based on another story called "Twelve Days" by jadedgirl. Hope you like it.

O'Malley's Bar and Grill was the perfect place for an a member of SG12 and a lab assistant to hang out, relax, and enjoy a burger. TV screens hung from the ceiling, locked on ESPN. Locals were sitting around the bar, sipping beer and bragging about this and that. Smoke and country music permeated the air. There were even a few couples dancing in the open area.

"This place reminds me of the neighborhood pub my dad and uncles frequented when I was a girl." Chloe remarked as she and Emerson entered the joint. She was wearing jeans and a flannel shirt. "I love coming here after a stressful week. Do you play pool?"

"Yea, but you never struck me as being one to like pool."

"I love pool. Why don't you get us a couple beers while I go check out some balls and cue sticks?"

As soon as a pool table opened up, Chloe laid the balls down in the formation and waited for Emerson to come back. "Ready to get your ass whipped?" She asked.

"You wish, Woman. Stand back and let a real man show you how it's done. Stripes or solids?"

"I'll take solids. There's just something about that eight ball that just seems to bring me good luck."

"Maybe that luck will change tonight."

"I don't think so."

"I'll have you know that among SG12 and SG13, I'm considered the First Prime of Pool."

"All right. Let's see what ya got. Why don't you go ahead and break?"

Emerson had a nice break and landed both the 9-ball and the 7-ball into the corner pockets.

Chloe assessed the situation. "Not bad, not bad. But check out this action." She studied the table for a few minutes before making her move. She knocked three balls into one side pocket.

"Whoa! How did you do that?"

"I'd tell you, but it would involve, oh what is that term, oh yea, techno-bable. Besides, if you knew my secrets, it would be a lot harder for me to cream you."

"How on God's green earth could science have anything to do pool?" Emerson asked as he shot another ball into a side pocket.

"Physics is nothing more than the study of movement. You know, I once saw this movie where a high school science teacher ended up coaching the football team. At first, they couldn't score a touchdown to save their lives, but the teacher used the laws of physics in his game plans, and the team went to the play-offs."

"Yea, like that really would happen." Emerson scoffed as he shot two more balls down.

"Sounds like you should have paid better attention in science class. Most of the word problems we had dealt with sports."

"All right, all right. You've made your point. Just take your damn turn."

"No need to get all feisty at me. If you can't handle the sparks, get out of the lab."

"Sounds like someone is getting little to big for her britches."

Chloe took a swig of her beer before taking her turn. "I know you're looking at my bum. Stop it."

"Get over yourself, Chloe."

Chloe knocked the last of her balls into a side pocket. "Point. Set. Match. Good game, Joseph?"

"Yea, good game." They shook hands. "All that fun kinda made me hungry. Let's get a couple burgers."

"All right, and you've gotta try their chili fries."

"Sound good to me." They headed over to one of the raised tables and climbed onto the stools.

They had no idea that they had been watched by two scientists in the corner. "Just look at them, Simon. It's enough to make any sane person totally sick. Just watch the way that Emerson is shamelessly flirting with her."

"You're not jealous, are you, Felger?"

"No, of course not. It's just that Emerson is so good looking and charming. I bet he's just using Chloe."

"Why are we even here, anyway?"

"To make sure that he doesn't try anything with her."

"Well, maybe she wants him to try something. He is what most women would consider hot. Besides, since when have you been so interested in Chloe's personal life?"

"I care about her. You know, she's more than just an assistant to me. She's a good friend, too. I'm just looking out for my friend."

"I'm not buying that, Jay. I think you're attracted to Chloe."

"No, I'm not." Felger chuckled.

"Yes, you are. Admit it."

"I am not."

"Really?"

"Really. I'm in love with her."

Just then, they heard Emerson and Chloe laughing over at their table.

"So you want to just sit here and be tortured?"

"It's better than sitting alone in my apartment."

"You really need to get a hold of yourself, Jay. You were never this crazy when you had a thing for Major Carter or Anise."

"I was never in love with either one of them. I had a crush on Major Carter, and I had the hots for Anise. But I never felt this strongly about anyone before. I can't help but think it's the real thing."

"Hey, didn't Chloe have a crush on you?"

"I don't know. But even if she did, that was all before Joseph entered the picture." Felger said his name with total disgust.

"You should have made your move when you had the chance."

"I didn't know how I felt back then. I thought about putting the moves on her right after Major Carter and I got back from P5S-117, but I could never quite muster up the courage."

"So instead, you hit on Anise? That's a sure fire way to win her heart."

"Anise just seemed like less of a risk. Her rejection was less painful than Chloe's would have been. When Major Carter rejected me, it dampened my spirit. When Anise rejected me, it injured my pride. If Chloe rejected me, it would break my heart. I love her, Simon."

"I know you do, but right now, your precious Chloe is dating another guy that's better looking, more charming, and frankly, treats her better. Like he said, he could get any girl he wants, and he wants Chloe."

"I know. To her, I'm just her clumsy, ill-mannered, crazy looser of a boss. You know how she's always making fun of me. Remember how much fun she had watching me crash and burn with Anise?"

"Yeah, unrequited love sucks, doesn't it?"

"Totally. I remember when it was just the two of us in that lab. Those were the days. But now, not only has Emerson noticed her, but I think I saw a couple members of SG6 eying her in the commissary last week. Why would she want me when she could have almost any guy on the base. I bet even Dr. Jackson has flirted with her a time or two."  
"Good one, Chloe, but try this one on for size: Little Johnny asks his mother how old she is. Her reply is, 'Gentlemen don't ask ladies that question.' Johnny then asks his mother how much she weighs. Again the mother's reply is, 'Gentlemen don't ask ladies that question.' The boy then asks, 'Why did daddy leave you?' To this, the mother says, 'you shouldn't ask that' and then sends him to his room. On the way to his room, the boy trips over his mother's purse. When he picks it up, her driver's license falls out. The boy looks it over and goes back to his mother saying, 'I know all about you now. You are 36 years old, weigh 127 pounds and daddy left you because you got an 'F' in sex!!!'"

Chloe laughed so hard, she almost choked on her burger. "Oh Joseph, that is just downright wrong." She said when she finally caught her breath. They both calmed down their laugher, looked at each other and smiled. "Joseph, I am having a great time tonight."

"So am I, Chloe." Emerson laid his hand on Chloe's.

"Come on, Jay. Let's go before they notice us."

"All right." Felger said as he reluctantly took one last look at his assistant and followed Coombs out the door.

"Listen, Joseph, you're a great guy."

"And you're a great girl."

"You're not making this any easier." Chloe wriggled her hand out from under Joseph's.

"Oh." Emerson realized what Chloe was trying to say. "You're still in love with Felger, aren't you?"

She sheepishly nodded her head. "I'm really sorry, Joseph. I tried to move on, but I can't. I feel really terrible about doing this to you. You've been incredible, and one day, you will make some extremely lucky woman very happy. I'm just sorry that I'm not going to be that woman."

"Don't worry, Chloe. I wasn't really looking for anything serious in the first place. Besides, I'm in love with someone else, and you seem like one of the few nice girls left in this world, so a one-night-stand was out of the question. That only leaves an evening of clean, innocent fun."

Chloe heaved a huge sigh of relief. "I am so glad I didn't get your hopes up or hurt your feelings."

"So I take it you feel better about things now?"

"Oh, yea. So, since you know who I'm in love with, I think it only fair that you tell me who you're in love with."

"All right, but you've got to promise not to tell anyone."

"All right. I promise."

--

A few days later, Simon Coombs had just sat down in the Commissary and started eating his lunch when he felt someone hovering over him.

"Hey, Coombs. Mind if I join ya?"

"Oh. Hi, Joseph. You can go ahead and sit down, but I'm not responsible for what happens."

"What do you mean?"

"Felger's not too happy about the fact that you asked Chloe out. And if he comes in and sees you sitting here, he's likely to get testy, if you know what I mean."

"Why should that matter to him? It's not like he's interested in her or anything."

"Oh really?"

"He is?"

"Yea, big time."

"So why was he going after Anise? That doesn't make sense."

"Since when did Felger make sense?"

"Good point."

"Anyway, you and Chloe are an item now, so I'd keep an eye on Felger if I were you."

"Actually, she and I are just friends. We thought there might be chemistry between us, but the other night proved that theory wrong. It kinda felt like I was out with my sister. Besides, she's still hung up on Felger."

"She is? I thought she got over him a long time ago."

"Nope. I don't think she'll ever get over him. She spent most of the evening just talking about him."

"So Felger is madly in love with Chloe, and Chloe is madly in love with Felger, but neither one of them thinks they stand a chance with the other."

"That's right."

"Sounds like they need a little help. Don't you agree?"

"Oh, yea."

"Did I hear something about Felger and Chloe?" They heard a woman's voice come up to them. It was Major Carter. "I usually don't get involved in the personal lives of my scientists, but I can't help but think of what a cute couple those two would make. I started noticing a thing or two when I was working with them on that virus."

"Well, you two are scientists. How about a little experiment?" Emerson suggested. "Let's see what would happen if Felger and Chloe suddenly found themselves alone together in a romantic setting. A little candlelight, a love song or two, and maybe even a bit of pale moonlight might lower some inhibitions. I happen to know the perfect place: Café Amore."

"This is all a great idea, Joseph," Carter remarked, "but how do you intend to get them to go there. Felger might go for the whole blind date thing, but I don't think Chloe would. She seems much too sensible for that kind of thing."

"We could set it up as a group date." Coombs suggested. "Emerson, you could be Chloe's 'date', I could probably get Liesel, my new assistant, to be my date, and Carter, would you mind being Felger's 'date'?" Coombs made the appropriate gesture with his fingers.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea, seeing as Jay used to be attracted to me. Wouldn't that just frustrate Chloe?"

"Or maybe it would give Felger a chance to prove to Chloe that he really is over you. Because right now, he only has eyes for her."

"All right, I'll go see if Felger would be interested. But remember, I'm only doing this for Chloe."

"Of course." Coombs reassured. "I'll also see if Liesel wouldn't mind helping Chloe get ready. I think they're become fairly good friends."


	2. Lab Chat

When Coombs told Liesel about the little conspiracy, she was thrilled. "Chloe is going to flip!"

"Yea, but you can't breathe a word about what's really going on. As far as Felger and Chloe know, this is just a regular group date. Got that?"

"Yes, Simon. You want me to help her get all gussied up for the big night?"

"I was hoping you could."

"Of course."

"Shhh. Felger's coming."

"Hey, Coombs. I was wondering if I could run some simulations in your lab. Chloe and I tried to get it to work in our lab, but it just doesn't seem to want to go."

"Of course, Jay. Would you like me to go send Liesel over there to help her?"

"That would be great."

"Sure thing, Dr. Felger."

"Uh, you can call me 'Jay', if you want."

"Oh. Well, thank you, Jay. I'll be back in a bit, Simon."

"That's Dr. Coombs to you, Missy."

Liesel had a look of utter shock. "But the other day, you said-"

"I'm just messing with you." He turned to Felger. "The girl can't take a joke."

"I heard that, Simon." Liesel said just before heading out the door.

Felger ran the simulation, and everything went just fine. "Go easy on her, Coombs. It's only her second week. Anyhoo, I don't understand what's wrong with the program. We were getting all kinds of error messages back in our lab."

"Maybe the ghost of Avenger is haunting you guys." Coombs said, wiggling his fingers in Felger's face.

"That's not even remotely funny, Simon. We were hoping to have it ready by the end of the day, but not anymore. We might have to stay late and work on it."

"Well, look on the bright side. That's just more time that you get to spend with your beloved Chloe. By the way, how is it now that it's just the two of you again?"

"It's wonderful, except for when her little boyfriend stops by."

"Well, Emerson told me today that they're just friends. Now that Chloe is available, you might want to start letting her know how you feel before some other lucky dog does."

"Are you kidding? If I made any sort of move toward Chloe, she'd probably have me fired faster than I could say, 'Sexual Harassment'. That's why I haven't done anything to pursue her. That's why I've been fighting my feelings for her ever since she kissed me."

"Whoa, whoa. She kissed you!? You never told me about any kiss."

"That's because it's really not that big of a deal."

"How can a kiss not be a big deal?"

"It was just as I was leaving for P5S-117. She probably kissed me because she wasn't expecting me to come back alive. But oh, it was an amazing kiss. I felt every cell in my body tingle."

"Especially down in your pants, right?"

Felger blushed. "Don't talk about Chloe like that. I doubt she's that kind of girl. If I had a choice between a threesome with Carter and Anise and the chance to kiss Chloe again, I'd take the kiss any day."

"Is that why you've been trying so hard to get that plasma weapon working again?"

"Yea. I'm hoping that since she still admires me as a brilliant scientist, I can impress her by revamping it and then, maybe I could use that admiration to woo her."

"Wow! You really are in love, aren't you, Jay."

"Yeah, but she's with Joseph, now. Anyway, I doubt she even remembers the kiss."

Meanwhile, back at Felger's lab…….

"So did he kiss you back?" Liesel asked as she and Chloe were examining a computer. "Yea, and it was amazing. He even looked a little love-struck as he was leaving the lab." Chloe smiled and looked off into the distance before shaking her head. "I just wish it had meant as much to him as it did to me. Unfortunately, I'm not his type. He likes better built, more exciting, sexier women like Major Carter and Anise. I'm too short, my voice is too high-pitched, my chest is too small, and my job is too boring. So I just have to live with the fact that I love him, but he could never love me."

"Who's Anise?"

"This Tok'ra who came to visit Stargate Command along with her leader, Malek, which is totally another story for another time. Anyway, Jay was very attracted to her, and he, of course, was hotly pursuing her. So he and Simon had this stupid bet as to who could get in her pants first. Then Joseph-"

"The guy who everyone thinks is your boyfriend, but you two are just friends, right?"

"Right. So he was betting that neither Jay nor Simon could do it, and he was right. It was really entertaining. I wish you were here."

"I bet it was really tough to watch him hit on those two."

"Well, of course. I would do anything to get that kind of attention from him. I remember the moment I realized that I loved him. I was working on a program, and he was looking over the blueprints for a plasma weapon we built. He came over to look at my screen when his hand accidentally landed on mine. It was the most blissful moment of my life. From then on, I did everything I could to show my affection for him. I knew he had a thing for at-the-time Major Carter, but I couldn't help but hope. It was extremely hard to hide my jealousy at first. I even chocked him with a tie once."

"What?"

"Yeah, it was while we were working on Avenger. He had worn this tie to try and impress her, but he needed a little help putting it on. It was a great moment at first. His cologne smelled so good, even if he was just wearing it for her. I kinda pretended that I was his wife, and we were in our bedroom."

"Ah, how sweet."

"Anyway, he started going on and on about how hot Colonel Carter was, and I just couldn't take it anymore, so I choked him with the tie."

"How funny."

"Did you know that I have cried myself to sleep every night for the past year and a half?"

"Oh, dear, poor thing. Well, the winds of change could blow at any time, now."

"I wouldn't count on it. I hope you never experience the misery of loving in vain."

"I wouldn't write myself off if I were you, Chloe."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that I've watched the way he looks at you, and I would be thrilled if Simon looked at me in a similar fashion."

"You're in love with Simon? That is so cute."

Well, I'm not so sure that I would call it 'love' yet, but I do kinda have a thing for Simon."

"Well, you never know what might happen."

"Yea, but it's not like with you and Jay. Well, he did ask me out, sort of."

"What do you mean he 'sort of' asked you out? Either he did, or he didn't."

"Well, he caught wind of the big group date that he wanted to go on, and I guess he figured that I was an easy 'yes.'"

"Or maybe he really likes you. You know, you're not exactly homey or geeky-looking like me."

"But he's so hung up on this Sergeant Sullivan girl that he won't look twice at me that way."

"He asked you out, Liesel! I would be on cloud nine for about a month if Jay asked me out. Besides, at least you guys don't see her all that often. I had to be tortured by Major Carter all day every day for six weeks while the three of us were working on Avenger. When she walked into the room, it was like I no longer existed. Boy, was that painful."

"I bet. I hate it when he goes on and on about Sergeant Sullivan. He's been toning it down lately, but still."

"Why do geeky guys go after the hot and sexy girls? It's not like we geeky girls don't have our own qualities to offer a guy."

"I don't know, Chloe. Wait a minute!"

"What?"

"I think I've figured out why you and Jay can't run those simulations?"

"Why not?"

"Because your lab network is not hooked up to the SGC network."

"Oh my god." Chloe buried her face in her hands. "I now feel like a complete idiot."

"Don't worry. That sort of thing happens to Simon and I all the time."

Back at Coombs' Lab….

"Jay, I really don't think Chloe is the kind of lady to kiss someone without it at least meaning something. And you are a pretty good-looking guy. I mean, Liesel probably thinks I'm an ugly old dog."

"I can't blame you for liking her. She is cute, albeit not as cute as my Chloe, but who is?"

"I beg to differ."

Just then, Colonel Carter came in. "Simon, may I please have a word with Felger in private? Chloe told me that he would be in here."

"Certianly, Colonel." Coombs winked at her.

"Hello, Colonel. Oh, I was able to run the simulations in here, and I was just about to go back to my own lab to see why it wouldn't work in there."

"Chloe and Liesel discovered that you guys weren't hooked up to the network, but that's not what I want to discuss."

"Well, what is it, then?"

"A whole bunch of people are going to this new restaurant in town called Café Amore on Saturday. It's kind of a group date, and I was wondering if you would mind being my date?"

"Uh, we're just going as friends, right?"

"What's the matter? Am I not your type anymore? I thought you had a thing for me."

"Not exactly, no. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You're not type, either. I just really want to go on this outing, and it sort of requires a date."

"Whew!" Felger heaved a sigh of relief. "All right, Colonel, as long it's understood that neither one of us is interested in the other in that way."

"Don't worry. It is, and you can call me Sam if you want."

"All right, Sam. So what time do we want to meet where?"

"I really don't want to go through the whole 'pick me up' spiel, and the group is meeting at the restaurant around 5, so why don't we agree to meet there no later than ten till?"

"Sounds good. So who else is going to be there?"

"Well, I think Joseph is bringing someone."

"Chloe?"

"I think."

"Ah, great." Felger muttered sarcastically.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Anyway, Coombs was going to see if Liesel also wanted to come."

"Sounds like fun, I guess."

"You don't sound very enthusiastic."

"Well, no offense, but I kinda already had plans for the entire weekend."

"Oh! What were you going to do?"

"Remember that plasma weapon I was working on a few months back?"

"I really want to see if I can get it going again."

"Jay, even though your work doesn't produce the results we all wish it did, you still work very hard. I think you deserve a night of fun."

"But science is fun."

"You'll have all of Friday night, Saturday morning and afternoon, and all day Sunday to work on the weapon. We can even leave early, if you want."

"You say everyone is meeting there around five, right?"

"Right."

"Then I'll be in my car driving home by seven, and that will still give me enough time to work a little more on the plasma machine."

"I'm impressed by your enthusiasm, but why the sudden interest in that now? I thought you had laid that thing to rest."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Oh, and, uh…. Since it is just a friendship date, Dutch treat, right?

"Right."

Later in the commissary……….

"I can't believe I had to talk Felger into going out on a date with me. It was somewhat refreshing. He even wanted to make totally sure that we were going just as friends."

"I told you, Sam, he only cares about Chloe now." Coombs said as he took a sip of his Mountain Dew.

"He was perfectly all right with the arrangement until he found out that she was going with you, Joseph. By the way, have you asked her yet?"

"No, I haven't seen her all week. I thought about heading down to Felger's lab to ask her, but he always seems so cross when I do. And forget about being able to talk to her alone."

"Well, Jay thinks you've already asked her because that's what I thought, and that's what I told him. Say, don't you have her phone number?"

"Yeah."

"Well, why don't you just call her?"

"Because a gentleman always asks out a lady in person."

Coombs fought back a snicker.

"Simon, are you implying that Chloe is not a lady."

"No, I'm snickering at the thought of you being a gentleman."

"Well, at least I didn't have bet that I could get into a Tok'ra's pants." Emerson glared at Coombs.

"Bet? What bet?"

"Felger and Coombs had a bet that they could get Anise to sleep with them, and I betted that neither one stood a chance. Sullivan figured that since she got to sleep with Malek, she won the bet."

Carter looked at Simon with the evil eye. "Both you and Felger should be ashamed of yourselves. Does Chloe know about the bet?"

"Yes," Emerson said. "She watched the whole thing unravel."

"And she's still in love with him?"

"Yep."

Carter was flabbergasted. "Maybe I should send her down to the infirmary to get her head examined. Man, once they're together, Felger had better treat Chloe like gold, or I'll zat him myself."

That evening, Chloe was just watching TV and eating a frozen pizza when the phone rang. Once she checked the caller ID, she picked it up.

"Oh, hi, Joseph. It's been a while. How are things? How was P5Q-703?"

"Not bad at all. Thanks for asking. And how is your little planet?"

"Could be better, and it could be worse. So did you just call to chat, or did you have something in particular you wanted to discuss with me?"

"Actually, I did. You see, there's a whole group of SGC people going to Café Amore on Saturday, and I was thinking maybe we could go."

"Yeah, Liesel was telling me about it. It sounds like a lot of fun. I've wanted to try that place ever since it opened."

"So you'll go, right?"

"Sure, why not? Wait, why don't you ask Hailey?"

"Are you kidding? She'd never want to go out with me. And even if she did, we have those stupid regs to consider. Remember?"

"That's right."

"Besides, as in love as I am with her, I think I'd have a better time with you."

"That's very sweet of you to say. All right, then, what time should I expect you to pick me up?"

"Well, five is the official meeting time, so I was thinking I could be at your place by ten till."

"Sounds good to me. See you Saturday if not before on the base."

"All right, then. Bye."

"Bye. Wait!"

"What?"

"We're just going as friends, right?"

"Of course."

"Good. I just wanted to make that clear."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."


	3. ManiPedi

About an hour after Chloe got off the phone with Emerson, it rang again. It was Liesel.

"So did Joseph ask you yet?"

"Yea, but how do you know about it?"

"I bumped into him on the way to the copy machine room, and he mentioned it." Liesel fibbed.

"Oh. Do you by any chance know who else is going to be there?"

"Nope. But it's supposed to be mostly SGC scientists."

"Hmmm. I wonder if Jay is going to be there, and if so, who his date will be."

"I donno. I guess we'll just have to wait to find out." Liesel fibbed again. "Anyway, I was thinking maybe we could spend the day getting ready."

"Do you honestly think we would need the entire day to get ready? After all, it is just a dinner."

"I guess, but how often do you get the chance to get all prettied up? Considering our line of work, not very often. Anyway, we could have so much fun being all girly before going to the nice restaurant. And just in case Jay happens to be there, wouldn't it be nice to show him that you are more than just a human calculator? I bet that if we can get your hair and nails done professionally and get you into the right outfit, Jay would go nuts in a very good way. And if he isn't there on Saturday, we'd still have a blast. What do you say?"

"Ah, you know my week spot all too well. All right then, let's go for it."

"Great! I'll be at your place Saturday morning around nine. We could go to either Citadel Mall or Colorado Springs mall, whichever one you prefer."

"I think Citadel Mall is better."

"All right, see you Saturday."

…

"Have you even done a mani-pedi?" Liesel asked when she got to Chloe's place that Saturday morning.

"A what?"

"A mani-pedi. Basically, it's where you get both a manicure and a pedicure at the same time."

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Because I want to treat you to one. Think of it as my way of thanking you for all the help you've given me over the past few weeks. No offense, but you look like a girl that doesn't pamper herself enough. You give so much to others that you forget to keep a little for yourself."

"Well, um, thank you and you're welcome, I guess."

"Anyway, let's go."

"All right."

When they got out, Chloe headed for the sidewalk.

"Where are you going?" Liesel asked.

"We'd better hurry, or we'll miss the bus."

"Or we could take my car."

"Oh. Okay." And so they got into Liesel's car and drove off to the mall.

A mani-pedi turned out to be one of the best things Chloe had ever experienced. "Where have you been all my life?" Chloe asked rhetorically as she was settling into the mani-pedi chair.

Liesel giggled. "So you like it, eh?"

"I would say that this is better than sex, but I'm a virgin."

"I'm not, and this isn't. Still, it's pretty darn close. Anyway, I have a little secret to tell you."

"What?"

"I heard that Jay will indeed be there tonight."

"Really? With whom?"

"Colonel Carter."

"Oh. I thought he was over her."

"Well, rumor has it that she asked him."

"Oh." Chloe felt like just sinking into her pedicure bath. "Is that why you wanted to spend the day with me."

"Don't worry. When I'm done with you, Carter won't stand a chance."

"Okay."

"Which reminds me: Today they're having a special where if you do a mani-pedi today, you get a facial and the hairstyle of your choice for just ten bucks, so I upgraded your package."

"Oh, Liesel, you didn't have to do all this."

"I know. That's what makes it so much fun. Besides, like I said earlier, I don't think I could have made it through my first couple weeks at SGC without you. This is the very least I could do for you."

When they were done with Chloe, she took a quick glance in the mirror and couldn't believe what she saw.

"Omigod! That's really me?!"

"Yep."

"Move over, Carter. You had your chance with Jay."

Liesel chuckled. "Well, now that you got the hair, the nails and the skin, all you need now are some sexy clothes. Let's go see what J.C. Penny's has."

"All right."

So the two headed in that direction. When they got there, they started rummaging through the merchandise until Chloe spotted a lacy white blouse. (A/N: If you have ever seen Avenger 2.0, imagine the blouse that she wears during the fantasy scene)

"Ooooh, this is nice." She feels the material then picks up the price tag. Her face falls. "Thirty Bucks?! They want thirty dollars for this little thing?!"

"Actually, thirty is not a bad price. I've seen stores charge between fifty and seventy for something similar . This is really a bargain."

"Good gracious! Tell me you're joking."

Liesel shook her head. "Come on, Chlo, I know you grew up in a family of nine kids, your dad was the janitor at your school, and your mom worked in the cafeteria, so money was always tight. But those days are gone. You probably make three or four times what your parents did, even with adjustment for inflation, and you only have yourself to consider. I think you can afford the occasional break from the thrift store."

"I donno, Liesel. Thirty dollars does seem like a lot to spend on just one garment. I don't think I've ever spent that much on an entire outfit."

"Just think of how Jay would react if he saw you in something like that."

"Argh! You did it again"

"Just go try it on. It can't hurt anything to try it on. In fact, I'll join you by buying a sexy outfit that I'd like Simon to see me in."

Before they knew it, Chloe was running through the store, grabbing almost everything she saw in her size and putting it in the shopping cart. "I know I'm going to hate myself next time I look at my online bank statement."

"Yeah, but isn't this fun?"

"You bet."

A little while later, Chloe and Liesel left the store with not only the blouse, but a skirt, a few more blouses and skirts, a couple pairs of jeans, some unmentionables (in case Chloe got really lucky), some shoes, cosmetics, perfume, and some jewelry.

"That felt pretty darn good." Chloe remarked as they headed back to her apartment.

…

Meanwhile, Felger was back at his apartment, looking over the blueprints for the plasma weapon. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out what went wrong. Most people at SGC would have just said that it was Felger's work and therefore destined for failure, but Felger knew differently. Since the plasma weapon was the biggest thing that he and Chloe worked on before Emerson came along, Felger had convinced himself that if he could only get it working again, it would rekindle whatever feelings Chloe used to have for him, and he could go from there. Suddenly, he heard a knock at the door.

"Hello, Felger." Coombs was wearing a nice suit and tie.

"Oh, Coombs, it's you."

"Who were you expecting? Chloe?"

"No, no. It's just that- well, come on in."

Coombs saw all Felger's work scattered on the table. "I see you're still working on that plasma weapon."

"Yea, I was actually thinking about driving down to SCG and working on it in my lab. I was hoping to have it ready to show Chloe by Monday, but I doubt that's gonna happen, especially with this stupid outing I'm supposed to go on with Carter. And to make matters worse, Chloe is supposed to be there with her stud-muffin, Emerson. Maybe I should just call Carter and tell her I'm sick."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Besides, I heard that they broke up and are just friends now. Remember? Anyway, I heard that he has a thing for Hailey."

"So that's why he took her to O'Malley's and not some place nicer. Maybe he dumped Chloe for Hailey. Poor thing. Say, you think she might need a shoulder to cry on?"

"Maybe." Coombs was mentally laughing his head off.

"You think that if I'm sensitive and comforting, she and I could get closer? Wait, if they broke up, then why are they going on this date together?"

"Why not? Listen, I gotta go pick up Liesel. Shouldn't you be getting ready to go get Carter?"

"We decided to meet at the restaurant."  
"Oh, well, I guess Liesel and I will see you guys there."

"It must be nice to go with the lady you really want. I get to watch Chloe from a distance all evening and pretend I'm still attracted to Carter."

"Well, let's just see how the evening goes. Oh and don't forget: it's semi-formal."

"So I have to wear a tie?"

"Yep."

Coombs called Liesel as he was heading out of Felger's complex.

"Just a second, Chloe. My cell is ringing." Liesel put down the eyeliner and headed for her purse.

"So how are things coming over there?"

"Pretty good. I was right in the middle of doing Chloe's make-up when you called."

"Sounds like you two are having a pretty good time, then."  
Yep. And you'd hardly recognize Chloe."

"I hope you mean that in a good way."

"Oh, I do."

"Great. So do we want to meet at your place, or should I just wander to over there?"

"Just a second," Liesel pulled down the phone and covered it with her hand. "Chloe, is it all right if Simon meets us over here?"

"Sure. What time can we expect him?"

"I think he's on his way over now." Liesel put her phone back up to her ear. "Right, Simon?"

"Right. So when is Joseph coming?"

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I think he's here now."

"Apartment 81, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm parking right now, and I see him."

"Okay." Both Coombs and Liesel hung up.

Liesel opened the door and let both Coombs and Emerson in.

"So is she ready yet?" Emerson asked.

"Almost. I still have to do some finishing touches." Liesel went back into the bathroom where Chloe was.

"You guys make yourselves comfortable and grab some sodas out of the fridge if you want." Chloe hollered.

"Thanks, Chloe." Coombs hollered back as he went to the fridge, grabbed a couple of cans of Dr. Pepper, and handed one to Emerson.

Liesel stepped out of the bathroom, ran into the bedroom, grabbed some clothing that was on the bed, and went back to the bathroom. Chloe opened the door just enough to streach her arm out to take the clothes from Liesel.

"What about my shoes?" Chloe asked through a closed door.

"Getting them." Liesel ran back into the bedroom.

"Okay, I got the contacts in."

"I didn't know Chloe had contacts." Coombs remarked to Emerson.

"Yea, she usually wears them when she works out."

"Chloe works out?"

"Sometimes."

Just then, Emerson's cell phone rang.

"Hey, Emerson. It's me, Carter."

"Oh, hi, Carter. What's going on?"

"Well, I've been here a while, and Felger just got here. We decided to go ahead and wait for everyone else to show before going to the table. Where are you?"

"Over at Chloe's. Coombs and Liesel are over here too."

"So Chloe's is the place to be, hunh?"

"Well, Liesel is still helping Chloe get ready, and they're running behind schedule."

"Typical."

"Yea, anyway, Coombs thought it would be easier just to pick Liesel over here instead of both of them meeting at her place."

"All right. How much longer do you think you guys will be?"

"I don't know. Liesel and Chloe are still playing beauty shop."

"Okay, just get over here as fast as you can. Felger is threatening to go home if the rest of the group is not here by twenty after."

"Well, Liesel is coming out right now, so I'd better go. We should be over there within ten minutes."

"Okay. Bye"

"Bye."

Just then, Chloe bashfully came out, and she was almost unrecognizable.

"Wow! You look amazing, Chloe." Emerson said. "Where did that nerdy scientist go?"

Chloe blushed and giggled, not used to receiving this much attention, especially about her looks.

Coombs turned to Liesel. "You really did a terrific job with her. Granted, she doesn't look as good as you but-"

Liesel blushed and smiled, and Chloe started to freak out.

"Omigod! You've been so busy helping me get ready that you forgot to get ready yourself. I am sooooooooo sorry."

"Relax, Chloe. I'll just slip on one of the outfits I bought today, and it really won't take that long to do my make-up."

"Well," Emerson reminded, "Some of us had better hurry, or else Felger and Carter are going to leave."

"Okay, here are my keys." Chloe fetched them from the counter and handed them to Liesel. "You and Simon can stay here while Joseph and I head to over there." She picked up her purse, slung it over her shoulder, and followed Emerson out the door.

Coombs stood outside the bathroom door while Liesel leaned over the sink counter putting on her own make-up. Then, she fished a barrette out of her purse and used it to pull back her thick, black, curly hair. She noticed Coombs staring at her and stopped. Then, she realized that he had been watching her the entire time.

"What?"

"Nothing." She looked at him again, and he sighed. "It's just that you look so beautiful."

Then Liesel realized just how he felt about her. "Simon?"

"Yes, Liesel?"

"Do you think we'll need as much help as Jay and Chloe?"

"Oh I sure hope not."

Just before Liesel climbed into her car, Coombs grabbed her and tenderly kissed her lips.


	4. A Breadstick, a Tie, and a Sunset

Remember when the rest of the group was hoping that if they could just get Felger and Chloe alone together in a romantic setting, then they would just come together naturally? Well, that's just what happened that evening. Neither one of them was looking to show the other just how they felt. One thing simply led to another. In fact, both were expecting it to just be an ordinary group date. But of course, the night was anything but ordinary for either one of them.

"All right, Sam. It's twenty after, and no one else has shown. I'm going back home."

Felger got up and was about the leave when Emerson and Chloe walked in. Felger was taken aback by the way Chloe looked. In fact, he found it very difficult to keep his eyes off her. Chloe smiled when she saw the look Felger had on his face.

"Chloe: one, Carter: zip." Chloe thought to herself.

"Coombs and Liesel are running a bit behind." Emerson announced. "They told us to go ahead and be seated without them."

"All right." Sam replied.

Emerson turned to the host. "Party of six, non smoking. Oh, why don't we eat out in the courtyard?" He said to the rest of the group. Everyone agreed.

When they got out there, Felger was walking right in between Carter and Chloe. As they approached the table, Felger pulled out the chair on Chloe's side, and Chloe sat down. He didn't realize that he has slighted Carter until he saw her pulling up her own chair. Felger sat down as inconspicuously as possible. Up behind him came Coombs and Liesel.

"Sorry we were running a little late," Coombs apologized, "Liesel needed just a little more time to get ready."

The evening wore on as the groups chatted about this, that, and the other. Meanwhile, Felger and Chloe slowly inched their chairs closer together until their thighs and the backs of their hands were touching. Felger started to caress Chloe's hand with his index finger, and she was trying to hide a huge smile. He then decided to go for the ultimate prize; he pulled his hand away for a moment, which made Chloe worry at first until he lifted his hand over hers and grabbed it, interlacing their fingers.

A few minutes later, Emerson's cell phone rang. "Sorry gang, I gotta take this." And with that, he went out into the parking lot.

"Hey, Charlie."

"Hi, Joseph. How are things going in there?"

"Pretty good. Liesel did a really good job with Chloe. She and Felger have been steeling glances at each other all evening."

"Ah, how sweet. They're going to make an adorable couple."

"Yea, now that I'm gone, we just need to get Carter, Coombs and Liesel out of way, then the real fun begins."

"So you think you guys can pull this off?"

"I sure hope so. She's been pining for him for such a long time."

"I know."

"Liesel, may I have a word with you in private?" Carter asked back at the table.

"Certainly, Colonel."

"Well," Carter said when they got inside, "Simon's the last one left before we can see if our little experiment is going to work."

"I know. I just hope that neither Jay nor Chloe have caught on to what we're doing."

"Felger is a brilliant scientist, but a complete idiot when it comes to social matters. I don't think he suspects a thing. Chloe, on the other hand, might start to get suspicious after a while if we're not careful."

"Yea, it's usually the quiet, mousy people that are the most observant. Maybe it's a good thing that Simon is taking his sweet time getting in here."

"On the other hand, if Chloe does catch on to what we are doing, she might just play along. She has been in love with him for quite a while."

"Good point."

Chloe carried on as before for a moment before realizing what Carter might want to talk to Liesel about.

"Oh, no, oh no." Chloe retrieved her hand from Felger's and buried her face in her hands.

"What's the matter, Chloe?" Coombs asked.

"Nothing," Chloe straightened herself up. "Nothing's wrong."

"Good," Felger said. "You're too beautiful to worry about anything."

Chloe smiled at receiving such a compliment from the man she loved, then got worried again. "Could you two excuse me, please." She got up and started looking for Carter and Liesel.

"What right does she have to look that beautiful?" Felger asked Coombs when Chloe was out of earshot. "Why does she get all dolled up for Emerson, who doesn't even really care about her in the first place, and not for me, the one who loves her with all his heart? She's probably chasing after him right now. I would give anything for her to be that devoted to me. I can't believe she teased me by holding my hand under the table. What do I do, Simon? I've never been in love before."

Coombs tried very hard not to smile while his friend was lamenting something that didn't exist. "Jay, if you and Chloe are meant to be together, then she will eventually return your affection. Maybe she does already."

"Don't be ridiculous."

Even though Chloe wanted to steal Felger away from Carter, she never thought that doing so would upset her so much. Even though she was insanely jealous of all the attention Cater got from Felger, she also had a deep admiration and respect for the Colonel. Before becoming acquainted with SG12, Carter was the only military member of the SGC that Chloe truly liked. She found them talking just outside the women's restroom.

"Colonel, may I speak with you for just a moment?"

"Certainly, Chloe. What's on your mind? Oh, and since we are in a social setting, I'd like it if you both called me 'Sam.'"

"Well, Sam, I just wanted to say that if I have done anything, and I do mean anything, to upset you, I am very, very sorry."

"You've done nothing wrong, Chloe. What made you think that you did anything wrong?"

At first, Chloe was relieved but started to panic again. "Nothing." She chuckled nervously. "You just looked slightly upset when you left the table, and I just wanted make sure that it wasn't anything I had done."

"No, Chloe. And if this has anything to do with all the attention that Jay has been giving you," Chloe blushed, and Carter went on, "all I can say is that it's about time, and I hope things go the way you want them to."

Chloe heaved a huge sigh of relief.

"Well," Liesel added. "You better get back out there and see what Jay might do next."

"Yea, Chloe, every moment you spend in here with us is one less moment you could be out there with your man." Carter said, turning Chloe toward the courtyard where Felger and Coombs were sitting. "Oh, could you ladies do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Could you….. um…………take your time getting back out there, and if you see Joseph, would you mind asking him to do the same?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." Chloe smiled at them before heading back out there

"Whew!" Liesel sighed. "That was close."

"Well, I'm kinda disappointed in Chloe." Carter remarked. "I was so certain that she would have caught on by now."

Chloe went back out to the patio and sat down by Felger again.

"Now you guys must excuse me." Coombs said. "I've been needing to use the restroom for quite a while now. I just didn't want Jay to be out here all by himself."

Felger and Chloe smiled at each other, both very excited at the prospect of being alone with the other. The clouds in the sky swirled with hues of pink, orange and purple, blanketing the sun that was setting in the mountain. The aroma of roses was coming from the lit candle on the table, and violin music was playing in the background. Chloe took a breadstic, dipped it in some sauce, and took a bite, leaving a bit of sauce on the corner of her mouth.

"Here," Felger grabbed her napkin. "Let me get it." He wiped the sauce away.

"Thanks," she said, confused and exited at the same time.

"You know, um," Felger started, "While no one else is around, uh, I just wanted to take the opportunity to tell how, uh, beautiful you look tonight."

"Oh, thank you, Jay." Chloe smiled, biting her lower lip.

"I heard about what happened. I also want to tell you how sorry I am that Joseph dumped you, and what a great fool I think he is."

"He didn't dump me."

"He didn't?"

"No. Where did you hear that?"

"Coombs told me."

"Oh."

"So you two didn't break up?"

"No." Felger felt his heart sink when Chloe told him. "Jay, we were never an item in the first place."

"But I thought that you and he-"

"We went out a couple times, but we decided to just be friends. Our relationship is totally plutonic."

"Oh, okay." Felger was very relieved. "So why did you chase after him earlier?"

"I was actually looking for the other two ladies. I just wanted to make sure that they were doing all right."

"And are they?"

"That's what they told me. Speaking of Carter, congratulations."

"For what?"

"For finally getting your date with her."

"Oh, yea, well, I'm over her, remember?"

"Oh yea, so, um, is there another lady you have on your mind right now?"

Felger started playing with his tie and undid it. "I think my tie is a little off. Would you mind-"

"Not at all."

"Thanks."

Chloe smiled as she started to fix it. "You didn't answer my question. Do you have yet another woman on your mind?"

Felger draped his arm over the back of Chloe's chair. "Yes, I do. Chloe, I feel more for her than I ever felt for anyone else. Do you think I should tell her?"

She still had a hold on his tie, which she used to gently lure his face closer to hers. She then touched her lips to his, but they were just barely touching. It was Felger who began the actual kiss. After a few seconds, they broke away from each other, licking their lips and taking in what had just happened.

"Oh, my gosh!" Carter was looking through a pair of binoculars.

"What's going on, Sam?" Liesel said from Coombs's lap.

"Felger and Chloe just kissed!" She said it so loudly that everyone at O'Malley's could hear.

"I'd say our little experiment gave us the results we wanted." Emerson said.

"Yep." Coombs said as he pulled Liesel closer onto his lap.

"Jay, I think you just did." Chloe said when she recuperated.

"Yea, and she feels the same way about me, right?"

"Right." Chloe laid her head on Felger's shoulder, and he tenderly squeezed her. He felt her give off a small shiver.

"Cold?"

"Maybe a little."

Felger gently nudged Chloe off of him, then he took off his blazer and draped it over her, pulling her back into the snuggle.

"This should keep you warm." He whispered before kissing her forehead. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just watching the sunset, before Chloe sat up, startled.

"What?" Jay asked, fearing that she really didn't mean the kiss.

"The rest of the group! They've been gone for almost half an hour!"

"Well, should we go look for them?"

"We should, but I don't want to."

"Neither do I."

"All right then. We won't. So, we just sit here and wait for everyone else to get back?"

"Nah, I have a better idea."

"What?"

"How about if we flag down the waiter, pay for what we've ordered so far, then get out of here before anyone catches us. There's a place I want to show you."

"All right."

So the next time the waiter came, Felger paid for everything the group had ordered so far, which was only the sodas, then he jumped over the brick wall that was only waist high.

"Jay, what are you doing?"

"I was just thinking about what if we ran into someone inside?"

"But I looked out in the parking lot, and both Liesel's car and Joseph's pick-up are gone."

"Hmmm, now that you mentioned it, I don't see Carter's BMW or Simon's Vespa."

"So I think it would be safe to go out the usual way."

"Yea, but wouldn't this way be more romantic?" Felger wiggled his eyebrows.

Chloe smiled as she grabbed a chair, set it next to the wall where Felger was, stood on it, sat on the wall, and swung her legs over. Felger lifted her by the armpits and set her on the ground before taking her hand. Felger couldn't help but think about how good it was to finally feel strong and masculine.

…

"Looks like they're leaving." Carter said.

"Well, should we follow them or something?" Coombs asked.

"Nah, our job is done. Let's give the lovebirds some privacy now."

"Yea, Simon." Liesel added. She leaned over and whispered, "Wouldn't you rather experiment with the chemesty between us." She gave his ear a gentle nibble.

"Oh yea." And with that, they were off to his place.

…

About twenty minutes after leaving the restaurant, Felger and Chloe arrived at a park. By this time, the sun had set, and the moon and stars were showering their light on the world. Felger got out of the car, ran around to the other side, and let Chloe out. He then took her hand, lead her to a bridge, and wrapped his arms around her when they got there.

"You know, Chloe, this is where I was when I figured out how to recombine epsilon particles in a sub-space matrix."

"Really? I remember how much trouble we were having with that. So… This is your special spot."

"Yea." Felger pulled her in even tighter until her head was resting in his bosom. He stood there and held her for quite a while, even starting to sway a little. He got so caught up in the moment, that he whispered a soft "I love you."

Right after the words escaped his lips, Felger realized what he had just said, and it worried him. It wasn't that he didn't mean what he just said. Of course, he meant it. He just feared how Chloe would react to hearing him say it. So he stood there, waiting for her response. He felt her body start to tremble, and thought that she was just shivering again until she let out a tiny sob.

"Chloe, I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry. If you want, I can take those words back."

She looked up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "No, Jay. Don't. Do you have any idea how long I have waited for those words?"

"No. A couple weeks, maybe a month or two?"

"Try a year and a half, Jay."

"What?"

"I have been in love with you for a little over year and a half."

This revelation threw Felger into complete shock. "I- uh, I had no idea. Why didn't you let me know?"

"I tried to, but you were so wrapped up in first Carter, and then Anise. I was beginning to think you were never going to look my way."

"Well, that's the only way I'm looking now, Baby." He bent down, tightened his grip on her, and started to passionately kiss her. She kisses him back for a while then pushes him away.

"What?" he asked.

"Just three weeks ago, you were trying to get with Anise, and now you're swearing you undying love to me? What is wrong with you, Jay?"

"I've been afraid of how I felt about you. I have been rejected by women so many times, I just couldn't handle being rejected by you."

"You didn't seem too inhibited by rejection from Anise or Colonel Carter. I mean, first you spread all kinds of crazy rumors about you and Carter having an affair, and then you try to get Anise to sleep with you. Do you have any idea how hard it was to watch you take part in that stupid, stupid bet?"

"It was probably very hard. Sweetheart, you have every right to be upset at me, but neither Carter nor Anise ever meant as much to me as you do."

"So you show me how much you care by ignoring me? You fawn all over women you are just attracted to, but if you're in love with one, you don't even acknowledge her existence unless you have to? Even for you, Jay, that's a bit strange."

"I know. I know. Do you remember the time we went with Colonel O'Neil on board the Prometheus?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You want to know the real reason why I didn't want you to come with us at first?"

"All right, let's hear it." Chloe folded her arms.

"Even though it was a rather low-risk mission, I couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to you. When we were talking just outside of his quarters, I almost kissed you then."

"Really?"

"Really. Also, that time that you spent in Atlantis was the longest six weeks of my entire life. Just ask Dr. Lee. I was a complete wreck, Chloe."

"So why didn't you ask me out as soon as I got back?"

"I was digging up the courage to do so because I was still having trouble admitting even to myself how I felt about you. I know that in the past, I haven't been very good at communicating my love to you, but now that I know that you love me, I promise to do better. I promise to heal your wounds with tender words of love, gentle kisses, and soft caresses. Even though I know I don't deserve it, you must give me one last chance, my Love. You won't be sorry."

Chloe is now weeping again. "All right, Jay. On one condition."

"Anything, my Sweet. Anything."

"Promise that you will never go after another woman again. Promise that from now on, I'm the only one you will want."

"I promise- with all my heart."

Chloe started crying even harder, and Felger took her back into his arms.

"Oh crap!" Chloe exclaimed, breaking the embrace again.

"What now?"

"I lost one of my contacts. Would you mind looking for it?"

"Of course." Felger started looking down. "Uh, I think it fell into the creek."

"Great. And I left my glasses in the bathroom at my apartment. You should probably take me home now."

"Good idea. But I'm going to make a quick stop by the restaurant just to make sure no one else is still there."

"Okay."

A/N: If anyone could tell me if Chloe really could cry so hard that her contacts fall out, I'd really appreciate it.


	5. Contacts and Keys

Felger took Chloe's hand and led her back to the car with Chloe covering the eye that was missing the contact lens. All of a sudden, Chloe stopped again.

"Now what?" Felger asked.

"The other one fell out."

"The other what?"

"Contact lens. I'm now blind, Jay."

"Oh, dear. Would you like me to look for it?" Felger bends down and starts searching.

"It's all right. Just one doesn't do me much good."

"Okay. Well, then………….." Felger scoops Chloe up and starts to carry her.

"What are you doing?"

"Carrying you."

"I know, but why?"

"Because it's easier than you trying to walk. Besides, I've always wanted to do this to a pretty lady."

"Okay."

A few minutes later, they were back at the restaurant.

"So why didn't put your glasses in your handbag?"

"I thought I had, but when I was digging for my lipstick in Joseph's truck, I noticed they were missing."

Felger parked and got out of the car. "You might want to stay here. I'll only be a minute." He said to Chloe before going inside.

"Okay." Felger pushed the lock button on the driver's side door before shutting it. A few minutes later, he came back and reached in his pocket for his keys only to find that they were gone. Then he saw them- in the driver's seat.

"Chloe, could you unlock the car? My keys are in the driver's seat."

"I'll try." Chloe started to push every button she could feel. She activated the windshield wipers, opened the trunk, adjusted her seat every which way, and even turned on the car alarm. "Sorry, Jay. I can't see what's what." Finally, she rolled down the driver's side window.

"Hold it." Jay said as he reached in and grabbed his keys. He then pushed the unlock button, went around back to shut the trunk, and got in. "Now, it's back to your place. Say, even with the whole fiasco with your contacts, would you like to do this again next weekend? I mean, with a few modifications?"

"Such as?"

"Well, first of all, let's ditch the whole group thing and go straight to the part where it's just you and me."

"Jay, are you asking me out on a real date?"

"I think so. You know I'm not very good at asking women out."

"Well, if you are, my answer is 'yes'. And I don't think I'm going wear contacts this time."

"Well, at least make sure that your glasses are in your purse. You really do have beautiful eyes."

Chloe blushed. "And I'll try not to do the whole crying bit again."

"That would be appreciated."

When they got there, Chloe handed Felger her handbag. "My glasses should either be on the counter in the bathroom or on my dresser."

"You want me to dig through your purse?"

"Yea, I can't see anything, so you'll have to do everything until I get my glasses back."

"All right." It wasn't that Felger objected to going through her purse. It was just that the whole concept of having such an intimate relationship with a woman was still new to him. Besides, he remembered how much trouble he got into as a boy when he got into his mother's purse. He reached in and grabbed her keys then got out. "Eighty-one, right?"

"Right."

"Will you be okay out here?"

"I should be fine. There were some robberies a few weeks back, so there are security guards all over the place now."

"Okay."

Felger heads toward the door when a pit bull from a nearby balcony starts barking at him. He is so startled that he tosses Chloe's keys into the air which land in the bed of a pick-up truck. Now, this wouldn't be so bad, except that the motion activated the truck's alarm, and as Felger is reaching for the keys, a whole group of security guards comes up to him.

"May we talk to you for a moment, Sir?" One of the guards asks.

"Well, um, I just accedently dropped my keys in this truck." Felger replied nervously.

"Is that your truck?"

"No."

"Are those even your keys? They have 'Chloe' painted on one of the key chains."

"No, but-"

"I'm sorry, Son, but we're going to have to call the police and have you arrested."

Felger panicked. "Don't call me 'Son.' I am Dr. Jay Felger, a scientist doing research in Area 51."

"Oh, really? May I see some proof?"

"Certainly." Felger reaches into his pocket for his wallet only to realize that it's not in his pocket. "I need to go back to my car and get it."

"All right, but we're watching you, Son." The group of guards followed Felger to his car as he got his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door when one of them recognized Chloe.

"Chloe, is this man bothering you. Are you all right?"  
"Robbie, is that you? What are you doing here?"

"Checking out a suspicious situation. Say, you wouldn't by any chance know a Dr. Fielder or Folger, or-"

"Felger." Both Felger and Chloe say at the same time.

"See? We're out on a date." Felger said with confidence.

"We'll see." Robbie turns to Chloe. "Is he telling the truth, Ma'am?"

"Yes, I'll take care of him. Jay, do you still have my keys?"

"They're still in the truck." Felger went on to explain to everyone what had happened, and Chloe started to laugh her head off.

"I'll go get them." Robbie said. "They're in my truck. And this time, Doctor, be more careful."

"Yes, Sir." Felger went back towards Chloe's apartment, went inside, found her glasses in the bathroom, and went back out to the car to Chloe, who was still laughing hysterically.

"It's really not that funny." Felger says as he hands Chloe her glasses.

Chloe puts them on. "Ah, I can see again! And yes, it's really that funny."

All the way into the apartment, Chloe kept making cracks about recent events.

"Would you have wanted me to sneak a file or hammer into a homemade cake?"

"Stop it!"

"And would you have become Butch's girlfriend?" Chloe flopped onto the couch, still giggling.

Felger sat down beside her, wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her into a rather intense kiss. "I thought that might shut you up."

She picked up a cushion from behind her and whacked him with it. They continued to wrestle with each other until they both noticed that he was lying on top of her. They looked into each other's eyes. Chloe closed her eyes as Felger ran his fingers through her hair before leaning down to kiss her again.

"I am now finally ahead." He said when he finished.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, that one kiss in the lab, you initiated. And then, you also initiated the kiss at the restaurant, so that's two for you. I kissed you at the bridge, one for me. Then, I kiss you twice just now, so that's three for me. I'm now ahead by one, which is how it should be because I'm the guy."

Chloe laughed, reached up, and kissed him. "Now we're even, I guess. Wait, I though you initiated the kiss at the restaurant."

"You were the one tugging on my tie."

"You were the one that started the actual kissing."

"Look, Chloe, if things go the way I hope they do, you and I are going to be doing a lot of kissing, so I don't think there's much point in keeping track of who kisses who."

"You're the one that brought it up. I think you're just a sore loser."

"Oh, yeah. Come here." He bent down again and kissed her once more. This time, it was deeper, more involved. She pushed his blazer off of him and loosened his tie before taking it off and unbuttoning the top button. They began feeling each other all over. Suddenly, Felger realized that his hand was on one of Chloe's breasts. He jerked his hand away as fast as he could, but Chloe grabbed his wrist and put his hand back where it was.

"You know," Felger said between kisses, "if we …. keep going ….. like this much……. longer, ……. I might start…. getting ideas." He started messaging Chloe's breast.

"You don't…… have them……. already?" Both of them started breathing harder as the making out got hotter and heavier. Felger started to unbutton Chloe's blouse as she moved her legs so that he was lying right between them. He moaned as he proceeded to plant little kisses all along her neck. After a while, he got up and looked at her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm sure, Jay."

"All right then, lead us to the bedroom."

Chloe took Felger's hand and did just as he told her to. He sat on the bed, and she climbed on to his lap, facing him. He reached behind to undo her bra strap, but couldn't quite get it. Chloe finally helped him. Then, they rolled over so that he was hovering over her.

"Jay?"

"Yes?" He said between kisses.

"I don't think I want to do this after all."

"What?"

Chloe pushed him off of her. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be a tease. I really don't."

"Are you nervous because you're a virgin?"

"Yes, but-"

"I promise to be gentle."

"That's not it, Jay."

"Then, what?"

"I don't think I'm ready to make love to you yet."

"What?"

"I'm so sorry, Jay. I know you thought you were going to get some tonight, but I just can't go through with it." Chloe started to tear up.

"Chloe, I love you. I could never push you into something you weren't ready for."

"You're not mad at me? You don't hate me?"

"I could never hate you. I'm a little disappointed; that's all." He tucked his arm under the back of her neck.

"I have four brothers, and I've overheard them talking from time to time. I understand the male sex drive very well, or at least, better than most women. If you were mad at me, I would not think any less of you."

"I'm not mad at you. I swear. I know you didn't mean to be a tease. After everything I put you through, I can stand a little teasing."

"Oh, no! You didn't think I was doing this out of revenge, did you?"

"No. What I meant was that I would understand if you wanted more time to get used to the idea of you and I being a couple."

"You really love me?"

"Of course, I do." Felger leaned his forehead against Chloe's and started to wipe tears away from her cheek with his thumb.

"Say it."

"I love you." Felger whispered.

"I love you, too, Jay."

"I am so happy right now." He started to run his fingers through her hair again.

"So am I."

…

Felger woke up feeling wonderful. He didn't know exactly what to make of the last eighteen hours, but he hoped it would last forever. He hoped that Chloe meant everything she said last night. However, he also feared that at any moment, the magic would end, and he would go back to being the reject that no woman would touch with a ten foot pole. Then the awful thought occurred to him: what if it was all just a really good dream? Suddenly, he noticed two things. First, he noticed that he was naked; he usually slept in boxers and an undershirt. Second, he noticed something weighing down on his chest, making it slightly difficult to breathe. He finally mustered the courage to open his eyes and found that he was not in his apartment. He saw a photograph of five girls hanging on the wall. He recognized one of them right off the bat. It was Chloe, only she had longer hair and looked like she was in her late teens or early twenties. Two of the other four girls looked a lot like her. He looked down at his chest to see that Chloe was still fast asleep in his arms. Her hand lay close to her face. He didn't want to wake her up for two reasons. Number one, he was afraid that she would see him and start freaking out over what happened last night, and number two, she just looked so beautiful. He leaned his head up and gently kissed her forehead. This got her to slowly wake up. She blinked a few times and looked up and smiled when she realized someone was in the bed with her.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Would you mind……?" Chloe pointed to her glasses on the nightstand.

"Oh, not at all." Felger reached over and handed them to her.

"Thanks." She put them on. "How was… well… you know?"

"Yeah. It was amazing. Oh, I wasn't too rough, was I?"

"It was a little uncomfortable at first, but then it started feeling really good."

"So that's what all that noise at the end was about."

"Yea. I'm glad I changed my mind."

"So am I."

So, what do we want to do today?"

"Well, I kinda need to get back to my place so I can shower, shave, and change clothes. Can I call you latter today?" Felger got out of the bed and started to put his clothes back on.

"Must you go?" Chloe pouted.

Felger was taken aback. He expected Chloe to be shoving him out the door, not begging him to stay. He didn't know exactly what to do until he got an idea.

"Why don't you get cleaned up and come with me?"

That pacified Chloe for a moment, and then her smile got even bigger. "Or maybe I could just grab some clothes and a few other things, and we could get cleaned up together."

"Even better."

When Chloe was done stuffing things into a shopping bag, they left her apartment and got into Felger's car. Felger had one hand on the steering wheel with the other hand in Chloe's as they drove down the road.

"So," Chloe started, "What are we going to do?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe after we got cleaned up, we could go to IHOP or something like that. Since we didn't have much of a dinner last night, I'm starving."

"That sounds like a great idea, but that's not what I was talking about."

"What were you talking about?"

"What are we going to do about _us_?"

"Must something be done?"

"Jay, we work together. You're my boss, for crying out loud. Even though we are both civilians, and therefore, are not bound by the same regulation as say, General O'Neil and Colonel Carter, it would still be frowned upon."

"I don't care if you don't."

"What?"

"Chloe, I am madly in love with you."

"And I am madly in love with you, but-"

"But all the great lovers throughout the ages have had to make sacrifices to be together. We'll just have to be the Romeo and Juliet of the SGC."

"Romeo and Juliet both wound up committing suicide."

"That's a good point. But anyway, like you said, we're both civilians, so the worst that could happen if they found out we were dating would be you would get moved to another lab, and I would get another assistant. However, I think that if we kept it discrete and acted as professional as possible while at work, or at least when other people are around, it shouldn't be a problem."

"I don't know, Jay."

"Chloe, do you love me? Do you really love me?"

"Jay, you know I do, but people are going to see us outside of Area 51. Do you know how often I bump into people from SGC at Wal-Mart? Murphy's law states we'll probably run into another SGC scientist or a Marine while on a date."

"So you want to just forget this weekend ever happened?"

"No, but…"

"We belong together, Chloe. I don't know about you, but I don't care what happens to us as long as we're together. And if you were as in love with me as you claimed to be last night, we wouldn't be having this debate."

Chloe sighed and looked over at Felger. "You're right, Jay. I'm sorry. I don't care, either."

"You should _want_ to be with me."

"I do, Jay. I do."

"So, are we agreeing to date secretly?"

"Yes, my Love."

"That's better. Well, here we are."

"Nice complex."

"Thank you." They walked to Felger's front door, and he unlocked it. When they got inside, Chloe saw blueprints and sheets of data spread out all over the dining table and coffee table. She instantly recognized what Felger was working on.

"Jay, I thought we had given up on that plasma machine."

"We did, but I thought that maybe if I got it going again, it would impress you, and then I could go from there, but I guess that plan isn't necessary anymore, is it?"

"No, but if you want, we could work on it together after we've bathed and eaten."

"Maybe, but first," he said before taking her into his arms, "how about a little more of last night?"

"Mmmmm, I like the sound of that. Oh and by the way…"

"Yes, my Darling?"

"Thanks for changing my mind in the car."

"You're welcome, Baby."

After they were done making love a second time, Felger and Chloe took a shower together, washing each other's hair and scrubbing each other's bodies. Then, they went to IHOP, just like they had planned. They spent the rest of the day together, working on the plasma machine, watching TV, or just cuddling of the sofa and talking. Before they knew it, it was nine in the evening.

"Jay, I really don't want this weekend to end, but I don't think it would be appropriate for us to arrive at SGC together. People might get suspicious."

"You're right. I'll take you home."

The next morning, they worked together in the lab as if nothing had happened, or at least tried to. Chloe sat down at a computer and started to work. Felger left the lab for a little while, and when he came back, he had a plate with three doughnuts on it.

"Some sweets for my sweetie." Felger whispered in Chloe's ear before kissing it.

Chloe smiled as she read an index card on the plate which read:

_Chloe,_

_I had an amazing weekend, and I hope you did too._

_I love you,_

_Jay_

_p.s. We are still on for next weekend, right?_

Chloe turned around and nodded. Felger winked at her before they both returned to work.

The End.


End file.
